We Will Go Home
by Marshall Fluff
Summary: Lancelot didn't leave his village alone fifteen years ago. His closest friend, a girl from Hibernia joined him, she went with him to learn how to fight and to be a Salmatian knight. She grew close to the knights, but what happens when she is sent off on a mission four years before they are to be freed, and she doesn't come back? Lancelot/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Lancelot!" his father called out to him as Lancelot prepared to ride away with the Romans. With that, all the people from his village let out a yell, with one arm raised up into the air.

Lancelot looked at them, smiling ever so slightly at their belief in him. As he prepared to ride away with the Romans, they all heard the sound of a horse galloping. They turned around in the direction of the village to see a horse with a hooded figure on top of them galloping towards them.

"Lancelot!" the figure shouted out. Lancelot looked in surprise at the figure, that was the voice of Jamie, his closest childhood friend, but what would she be doing here? The people from his village let out another cry, but this was different, this was the type of cry you'd let out when a hero came to aid in a battle.

The Romans looked at each other as the horse drew closer. It was a chestnut stallion, and seemed to be rather strong. The horse stopped just beside the Romans, and the figure pulled their hood down, revealing it to be a young girl around thirteen, the same age as Lancelot. She had short blonde hair and her eyes seemed to be blue. The head Roman let out a sigh of exasperation and amusement.

"Your brother warned us that you might do this once we came to this village," the head Roman said to her, "are you sure you want to join the Salmatian knights, Jamie?"

"Aye, wherever Lancelot goes I go," the girl answered, "if he's going to join the Salmatian knights, I'm going to join the Salmatian knights, you already know my people are skilled warriors."

"If you're completely sure about this, then I suppose we can find something for you to do," the Roman said to her, "I owe you and your brother a debt, I will do whatever I can to help you join the Salmatian knights."

Jamie nodded her head in thanks to the Roman, and rode alongside Lancelot on their way to their post. Another young boy, around the same age as them came over to ride alongside them. He was rather tall and seemed to be fairly strong.

"My name is Dagonet," the boy said to them, smiling shyly.

"I am Lancelot," Lancelot answered, "and this is my friend Jamie."

"Where are you from, Jamie?" Dagonet asked her curiously.

"I'm from an Island to the west of Britannia, it is called Hibernia by the Romans, but they do not occupy it," Jamie answered him, and then said slightly wistfully, "to those who call it home, it is known as Éire."

"Why do the Romans not occupy it?" Dagonet asked, wishing to learn all he could of this young girl and her homeland.

"It's too cold for the Romans," Jamie laughed, "apparently the weather is too unpredictable, and even if they tried they would have a hard time fighting us off."

And so, Dagonet, Lancelot and Jamie chatted and stuck together all their way to their post. While the knights all grew close together, they also became close to Jamie. The Roman soldiers soon came to respect Jamie as well, when they saw the respect the Salmatian knights had for her and how they treated her like one of their own.

* * *

**11 Years Later...**

"Be safe," Lancelot said to Jamie, as she led her horse out of the stall, getting ready to leave to scout out the territory.

"Come back as soon as you can," Dagonet said, hugging her tightly.

"It won't be the same while you're gone, Jamie," Galihad, the youngest of all the knights said to her.

"Finish your scouting as quickly as you can, Jamie," Arthur, the knights commander, said to her, "Galihad is right, it won't be the same until you're back here with us."

"I will do my best, Arthur," Jamie answered, bowing her head to him ever so slightly, she then looked at all the knights, her good friends these past eleven years, "may the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may your God hold you in the palm of his hand."

The knights bowed their heads, recognizing this blessing as one of Jamie's homeland blessings, she had told them of it once before and how it was only used for those close to you. Jamie mounted her chestnut stallion, rubbing his neck before gently clicking her tongue and he began to trot towards the gate.

"Try not to die, Jamie!" Tristan shouted out, the knights and Jamie laughed at that.

"I cannot make any promises, Tristan," Jamie replied over her shoulder.

As soon as the gates of the fort opened, Jamie urged her stallion to gallop, and they hurried away, hoping to finish their mission as quickly as possible so they could get back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie?" Guinevere asked, loud enough so her friend could hear her, but low enough so the priests couldn't hear her, "Have you been hurt any more?"

"Aye, but sure I'll be grand," Jamie answered Guinevere, glad that she was in a different cell to her friend. She didn't want Guinevere to see her hands clenched tightly in fists from the pain she was currently in.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's Temple?" one of the priests suddenly asked when they heard footsteps and the clang of armour. Guinevere glanced out of her cell to see a group of knights coming down the staircase, pushing some of the other priests out in front of them.

"Out of the way," one of the knights said, pushing the priest aside. Guinevere recognized him to be Arthur Castos, her father had described him fell enough so she would be able to spot him.

"This is the work of your God, is this how he answers your prayers?" a dark-haired knight with curly hair asked incredulously. Arthur glared at him, before looking at the other knights who had come in with them.

"See if there's any still alive," Arthur ordered. Guinevere prayed that they would find Jamie, she knew her friend was fairly badly injured, she believed Jamie's shoulder was dislocated and she still had deep cuts that hadn't been looked after and that was only what Jamie told her.

"By the smell they're all dead," Gawain said, disgusted that anyone would do this, not even Saxons would do such a thing.

"Arthur!" one of the knights called out, he sounded like he was behind Guinevere's cell, Jamie could probably see them. She heard the sound of one of the cages being opened and someone was lifted out of it.

Arthur bent down low, next to Guinevere's cell with a torch. As soon as he saw that she was alive he took a step back, unsheathing his sword and swung at the chain keeping the cell door up. Arthur only had to hit it three times before the chain broke, the cell door immediately fell down.

The curly dark-haired knight moved onto what Guinevere hoped was Jamie's cell, while Arthur tried to help her out of her own cell.

* * *

"Dagonet!" Lancelot called out to his friend, looking inside the cell. Dagonet left the young boy he had lifted out of the cage with Gawain while he went over to see what Lancelot wanted.

There was a young woman in the cell, but she had her back turned to them, so they couldn't make out any of her features. Dagonet looked at the top of the door and realized why Lancelot had called him over. This lock seemed to be thicker and stronger then the other locks they had come across, it was more secure. Dagonet took his axe out and hit the lock twice, before it broke open, the cell door falling down just missing their feet.

Lancelot crouched down and slowly walked into the cell and over to where the woman was chained to the wall. He drew his sword and hit the chains, breaking them after a few strikes. He lifted up the woman, not looking at her face out of fear of seeing any marks on her face, for he knew that if there were marks on the woman's face he would not be able to contain his anger.

The woman groaned when her shoulder hit off Lancelot's armour, but didn't cry out. He carefully lifted her out of the cell, following Arthur out and Dagonet followed Lancelot while carrying the young boy.

Lancelot gently put the young woman down on the ground, trying to make sure her shoulder wasn't hit too hard. As Lancelot was handed the water-skin, he finally took a proper look at the young woman, and almost dropped the water-skin.

She had short dirty blonde hair which was extremely messy and was randomly spiked in some parts, her eyes were a mixture of different colours, green, blue and brown. She was fairly tanned and her skin was covered in dirt, he could see some scars on her face. She was around the same age as Lancelot, Dagonet and Tristan, and he knew exactly who she was. Lancelot was ignoring the conversation Arthur was having with Marius instead, staring in shock at the young woman in front of him.

"Arthur!" Lancelot finally managed to say.

Arthur turned to his friend, not really listening to what Marius was saying. Lancelot was looking down at the young woman as if he had seen a ghost, when Arthur looked at the young woman's face, he realized why.

Completely without thinking, Arthur whirled around, punching Marius with such force that he fell to the ground.

"When you reach the wall you will be punished," Marius threatened. Arthur grabbed him by his tunic, drawing his sword and held it against Marius' neck.

"Maybe I should save myself the trouble," Arthur replied, completely seriously.

"Arthur," the young woman called out, and was slowly standing up, much to Lancelot and Dagonet's protests and horror. Arthur turned to her dropping his sword and rushing to her, just as she swayed ever so slightly.

"Calm down, it's just me, I fall over all the time," the young woman said to Arthur, smiling ever so slightly. Arthur shook his head in both amusement and exasperation that she could make a joke at a time like this.

"Anyway, he's not worth it Arthur," the young woman added, grimacing in pain when she moved her right shoulder ever so slightly.

"Dagonet, she needs medical attention," Lancelot and Arthur said at the exact same time. Dagonet curiously walked over, wondering what women could make his friends and brothers-in-arms so angry at Marius.

"Jamie!" Dagonet exclaimed, seeing the young woman's face, and gently pulled her into a hug, trying no to hit any of the injuries Dagonet could immediately see. The other knights all immediately looked at the young woman, faces brightening up, then they all turned to glare at Marius, realizing that their friend, someone who was like a sister to them was tortured by him.

"We're leaving," Arthur said to Marius, trying to keep his anger in, "you will either pack your things, or we will drag you behind in the caravan."

Dagonet let Jamie into the caravan that Guinevere and the young boy he had found were in. As Jamie got up into the caravan, the young boy looked up, let out a cry of happiness and tried to hug Jamie as best he could with one arm. Jamie laughed and bent down so she could hug him back with one arm.

"Look after Lucan, Dagonet," Jamie said smiling at her friend, "I have a dislocated shoulder, I'll get Galahad and Gawain to put my shoulder back into place."

"I'll get them for you," Dagonet replied, and looked out of the caravan, looking around for them, "Galahad, Gawain, Bors, get in here, Jamie needs your help."

The three knights immediately galloped towards the caravan and tied their horses to the back of it, before jogging ahead and getting into the caravan. Arthur was still outside, helping everyone pack and prepare to leave.

"What do you need us for, Jamie?" Galahad asked, looking at Jamie in concern.

"My shoulder is dislocated," Jamie answered them, grinning at the look on their faces, "I need your help setting it back in place."

"Myself and Bors will hold you, Gawain will set it back into place," Galahad said, wincing as he saw Jamie's dislocated shoulder.

Jamie nodded, lying down on a bed like thing, making sure her shoulder was on the very edge of the bed. Galahad went around to the shoulder which was dislocated with Gawain, while Bors went to her left shoulder to hold her down, while Galahad held her right shoulder down, without hurting her. Gawain slowly moved her arm around, so it was resting beside her side, before he slowly starting pulling her arm towards him. After a few seconds of pulling and Jamie gritting her teeth in pain, they heard a pop, signalling that her shoulder was back in place.

"Have fun Guinevere," Jamie said, standing up along with the three knights.

"Where are you going?" Guinevere asked her friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be riding alongside the knights, my shoulder's back in place, the rest are only a few small cuts and they're already beginning to heal," Jamie answered her friend. Guinevere looked at her friend and sighed, knowing how stubborn she was.

Gawain, Galahad and Bors all laughed at the look on Dagonet's face as Jamie jumped down off the caravan as if she hadn't just had her shoulder relocated and she wasn't covered in mud. Jamie let out a whistle, Tristan turned around when he heard the sound of hoof-beats.


End file.
